


stop talking so much

by owotoya



Series: Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, College AU, Current timeline, Dominant Armin Arlert, Eren is a slut, M/M, Porn with some plot, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Armin Arlert, armin doesnt know what he wants, armin just wants to pass his classes, eren gets railed lmao, good for him good for him, hes pining for armin rlly bad, kinda angsty, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: Armin has always been a good student, but Eren has become a huge distraction.OREren finds his bed the most comfortable place, especially if Armin is in it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Attack on Titan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	stop talking so much

**Author's Note:**

> hi   
> ive been shipping these two   
> enjoy

There are many different ways to let your best friend know you love them. 

You can treat them to lunch, give them a gift, or fuck them raw. 

Armin chose the latter, mostly because ever since he and Eren started college, Eren has become infatuated with having sex. They’re both nineteen, both attractive, and Armin just  _ knows  _ he’s going to have a good time. 

Armin tugs Eren’s long hair, pulling some of it out of the loose bun behind his ears. Eren pulls away from their kiss, making a baffled face when Armin presses his hand against his ass. 

Armin has heard from many people that Eren is a bottom. Much to his surprise (not really) Eren takes it. Jean, their childhood friend has had a taste before. When he bragged about it to Armin, despite having five tests next week, he knew he should take the time to discover that side of Eren. Apparently he’s a brat, complains a lot, gets riled up easily, moans  _ really  _ loudly. 

“Can I start?” Armin asks. He looks almost bored. He doesn’t mean to. He’s excited, but sex has never been appealing to him. He mostly wants to see what all the hype was about.  _ Why were so many people trying to fuck his best friend? _

Eren sticks his tongue out. He shows off his piercing for a moment before suddenly flipping the two of them over. He trails his hands around Armin’s waist and leans up slightly. “Like this. Do it like this. I’m already stretched out.” 

Armin raises a brow. Missionary. That was the last thing he was expecting. Doggy sounds like the appropriate position. They wouldn’t have to look at each other, wouldn’t have to speak…

Finally, Armin blushes. He nods, unzipping Eren’s pants. Eren reaches up to tangle his hands through Armin’s hair. Once Armin gets Eren’s pants off, he starts to pull away. “Where do you keep your condoms?” 

“I don’t want you to use one.” 

Armin raises a brow. “Eren, please tell me you use condoms-“ 

“Always. But not right now. I don’t want to use one.” Eren pulls Armin back down. “I want it raw. If it’s you, I want to feel everything.” 

Armin licks his lips. No foreplay, no condoms, what next, no lube? Thankfully, Eren allows that, at least. 

_ This is the fastest sex Armin has had.  _

Eren lifts his legs. He’s obviously eager. Armin is intelligent, he knows when even someone like  _ Eren _ wants something. 

_ Emotionless Eren…  _

Armin lifts his head back, licking his lips and swallowing as he enters the brunette. He’s tight, hot, Armin wants to shove his cock inside of him. This is Armin’s first time with a man and he’s not sure if it’s better or not. 

“Just like that,” Eren moans, wrapping his legs around Armin’s waist. He pulls Armin close, breathing heavily against his ear. “You’re so big,” he whispers, suddenly lifting his hips, as if urging Armin to enter him further. “Fill me up, fuck.” 

_ No, because this is definitely better.  _

“Eren, are you kidding? I’m not coming inside,” Armin mumbles. He pulls his hips back and Eren whines. He’s only satisfied when Armin pushes back in, throwing his head back for a moment. 

“I’m asking you to,” Eren groans, licking Armin’s ear. “Your cock is so good, I’m gonna cum already.” 

“Don’t be dramatic, I’ve barely moved.” 

Armin sighs, cheeks bright red. He pulls out of Eren again, keeping his hands on either side of Eren’s head to steady himself. When he thrusts back in, Eren gives a long moan. Armin repeats this motion until he reaches a steady rhythm. 

Skin slapping against skin, that really turns Eren on. He’s receiving this wonderful treatment all because he spread his legs. Armin asked him, he  _ asked  _ if he could fuck Eren. It happened out of nowhere. It was so shocking that Eren spent hours preparing himself. 

Now Armin is inside of him, fucking him hard enough to make the bed squeak. Eren’s neighbors, they’re so used to this. They complained once and Eren decided to moan even louder. 

“Oh, fuck, Armin,” Eren groans, whimpering when Armin starts to slow down. “God, don’t stop. Keep going,” he begs, panting heavily. “I’m so fucking close.” 

Armin picks up the pace again. With Eren hugging him close, it’s hard to pull away and look down at him. He wants to see Eren’s expressions, but he has a feeling he’s not allowed to. 

“You’re so good,” Eren praises, drool slipping down his chin. He’s restless, almost loses his grip on Armin.  _ How does one manage to hit his sweet spot every single time?  _ Eren feels like he’s going crazy. “I love your cock.” 

Armin swears he’s about to die of embarrassment. “Eren, be quiet. Someone will hear us,” he mumbles, finally deciding to wrap his arms around Eren. He thrusts harder and Eren moans louder. His legs tighten around Armin’s waist. Eren is trembling, trying so hard to control his labored breathing. 

“I can’t,” Eren whines. The bed frame hits the wall several times. Armin winces, starting to slow down again. “Don’t!” Eren exclaims, pulling on Armin’s hair. “Oh, fuck… I’m so close, fuck me so hard.” 

“This is as fast as I’m going,” Armin mumbles. Armin’s not necessarily a fan of people hearing him have sex, so he’s not going to purposely make so much noise. 

Eren on the other hand… he’s has sex pretty much anywhere he can think of. The park, the library, the janitor’s closet, a classroom. 

_ Has he been caught before?  _

_ Yes.  _

_ Did he care? _

_ No.  _

Eren tugs even harder on Armin’s hair. Armin winces again. Without thinking, Armin grabs both of Eren’s hands and pins him down against the bed, staring down at him with disapproving eyes. Eren blinks, furrowing his brows as Armin stares down at him. This is the first time someone’s pulled him away before. 

“Eren, I’m in charge right now, so start listening. If I tell you I’m going to do something my way, then it’s your job to agree, do you get me?” 

Eren’s eyes widen. Slowly, he nods. 

As if by magic, Eren cums on the spot. He whimpers underneath Armin, squirming violently as the blonde looks down at him. Armin is surprisingly dominant. Eren didn’t expect him to like having his way at all. In fact, Eren was fairly certain Armin would chicken out of having sex all together. 

But here he is. Inside of Eren, not even moving anymore, making him cum all because he told Eren what to do. 

Eren trembles. Armin starts to pull out of Eren, but Eren quickly tightens his grip around the blonde. “Wait!” Eren is blushing. He’s red and his eyes have softened. “Keep going! I can keep cumming! I’ll keep cumming for you, Armin!” 

Armin raises a brow. He sighs.  _ Seriously, what has he gotten himself into?  _

When Armin starts moving again, Eren covers his mouth with one of his hands. He’s going to contain himself. He’ll give Armin a show in just a few seconds but he really needs to get his words out. “A-Are… you a dom?” Eren asks suddenly. Armin looks confused. 

“No, I’m not,” he responds, moaning quietly. He’s close. 

Eren trembles. As if he hadn’t cum before, he’s still hard. “Oh fuck,” Eren moans as well, biting his bottom lip afterward. “Y-You should be. You can be  _ my  _ dom,” he suggests, suddenly whimpering. Armin just brushed against his favorite spot. 

“I’m not really into sex like that,” Armin says quietly. He starts panting, his thrusts becoming sloppier and faster. Eren curses under his breath. The more Armin strokes him, the more Eren wants to cum again. 

“Y-You can be,” Eren says. “You can fuck me whenever you want, wherever you… Oh, fuck…” Eren tilts his head back, starting to tremble again. “Oh Armin, you’re fucking me so good… Seriously, you’re so good…” 

Armin finally halts, cumming inside of Eren. He moans to himself, staring down at the man underneath him. Eren is gorgeous. He meshes well with Armin. Their bodies are extremely compatible. There’s no point in denying Eren. 

_ Even so…  _

“You filled me up so good,” Eren moans, moving his hips on Armin’s cock. The blonde shivers, watching Eren move until he’s cumming again. When Eren finishes riding off his orgasm, Armin pulls out of him, brushing his bangs back. Eren squeezes his legs together. “Are you gonna be my dom or do you need more convincing?” 

Armin sighs. He buttons up his pants and slips off of the bed. “I should start heading home. I have exams next week and I don’t want to fail.” 

Eren purses his lips. “Are you ignoring my question?” 

Armin shakes his head. “I’m not ignoring it. I’m just choosing not to answer.” 

“Why?” 

Armin turns his head so that he’s looking at Eren. His hair is a mess, his green eyes are as dead as always, and he’s sweating. 

Armin offers Eren a smile. “Because I’m worried about graduating right now. Ask me again in a couple of weeks.” He quickly makes his way to Eren’s bedroom door. “I’ll walk myself out. Thanks for having me, Eren.”

“Whatever,” Eren mutters, waving at Armin. “See ya at school.” 

Armin closes the door. His heart is racing. 

As he walks out of Eren’s apartment building, he starts to regret all of his choices. He just finished fucking his best friend, and for what reason? He simply wanted to try Eren out, like he was some kind of new toy.  _ Isn’t that what taking advantage of someone is? Does Eren feel taken advantage of?  _

Not only that, but Eren asked him a strange question. Armin never considered dominant or submissive roles in bed. It never occurred to him that those roles were somewhat important.  _ Did Eren like being submissive?  _ Of course he does, because then why would he ask that? 

It’s not like Armin would do a good job at it anyway. 


End file.
